


Missing Tiger, Knightly Dragon

by orpheusheart



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: Ousaka Sougo was stood up by her fiancé. Along came a dragon in shining armor to save her from the traitorous tiger.





	Missing Tiger, Knightly Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this tumblr post](https://www.facebook.com/RolePlayingMultiverse/photos/a.1996703087230264.1073741828.1996694283897811/2094512690782636/?type=3&theater). Partial genderbending.
> 
> A kinako spawned with Toki who wrote [Be The Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13764519/chapters/31634340), and Nezu, who drew [Riku/F!Iori](https://www.facebook.com/doujinkanezudango/posts/770958519741288) wwwwww

"He's late."

Oosaka Sougo kept glancing at her her phone. Her fiancé, Midou Torao, was supposed to be with her thirty minutes ago for a dinner date, and she had sent him messages asking him where he was and if he was going to show up. The wait staff had approached her fifteen minutes ago asking if she's ready to order, but she turned him down. "I'll order when my fiancé turns up," she quietly said, fidgeting with the engagement ring on her right hand, having half the mind to take it off and throw it away instead. 

It was a flop. Sougo knew that Torao only agreed to the arranged marriage because of their positions, herself as the heir of Five Star Company, and himself the son of the wealthy Midou Corporation. She knew his type - pretending to be faithful to her in front of her father, but sleeping with other women on the side whenever they were apart. It was not as if Sougo herself was plain or ugly; she was an ethereal beauty sought after by many, with unmarked alabaster skin, long snow white hair with a hint of lavender, and bright violet eyes made up with subtle eyeshadow. Her form was delicate with plenty of curves at the right places, and the [sweet lavender dress](https://i.imgur.com/cUi5zSz.jpg) she wore made her glow in the dim fluorescent light of the restaurant.

Another fifteen minutes had passed, and she could hear the murmurs around her.

_So pitiful._

_Her date set her up._

_I feel really bad for her._

_Isn't she the daughter of that Oosaka Soushi, of Five Star Company?_

_Eh, really?_

_Wow, the guy is a dick for leaving her waiting like this.._

Sougo wanted to cry, but she had to keep her appearance perfect and pristine. Another ten minutes, and she will pry the engagement ring off her finger and leave, call her father to tell him that the engagement is off and she would rather die than marry that ass of a jerk Midou Torao-

_"'Babe, sorry I'm late. Traffic's a doozy, all'em cars 'onking 'cos of it."_

Sougo's head snapped up when she heard a foreign accent, eyes going wide as a very handsome brunet in the [dorkiest pair of glasses](https://i.imgur.com/QUNfiVX.jpg) took the seat opposite her. Even with the glasses on she could see his piercing golden catlike eyes, and she felt herself blush a little when he smiled (!!) at her.

"Y-you're not Torao-san," she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand to stop herself from gaping.

"Nah." He flashed her another bright smile, and she almost fainted from how handsome he was. "Call me Ryuu."

His voice was familiar, but with the heavy (Kyoto...? Osakan, maybe? no it sounds a little more melodic - Okinawan?) accent, she could not place a finger on it. Nonetheless, he was handsome and cute (!!!), and Sougo quickly picked up the menu to hide her embarrassment. "Ryuu-san... w-would you like to order anything?"

"I'm good with today's special," Ryuu replied, and Sougo squeaked when he reached out to grasp her right hand, sliding the engagement ring off and setting it on the table instead. "Maybe a lil somethin' else afterwards."

Sougo blushed harder and quickly called the wait staff, stammering out their orders. She missed out the questioning look the wait staff shot at Ryuu, closing the menu with a loud snap and returning it to the wait staff with a shy smile. Once that was done, she turned back to Ryuu. "Thank you for not making me look like an idiot, Ryuu-san," she murmured, picking up the engagement ring and sighing. "My fiancé is not the most pleasant of men, and my father only allowed this because of our... uhm, circumstances."

"Un, so I've 'eard." Ryuu leaned forward, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "You're Oosaka Sougo, right? Daughter of Oosaka Soushi of Five Star Company."

"Y-yes! How did you know?"

Ryuu winked, and Sougo swooned internally. "I 'eard the other customers whisperin'. You could've left a long time ago, y'know? If y'know your fiancé like this."

Sougo shook her head. "I still have hope that he takes this relationship seriously," she confessed. "But now, after what he has done to me, I will tell my father to call it off. It is no use for marriage if it is not the least bit happy."

"Atta girl." Ryuu kissed her hand again, and this time Sougo internally combusted.

"Uhm, Ryuu-san... could you... um, let go of my hand, please?"

"Oh. Ah." Ryuu pulled his hand back, grinning sheepishly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "'m sorry. Sometimes I forget I'm not at work."

That piqued Sougo's curiosity. "What do you work as, Ryuu-san?"

"Oh, well... I'm actually-"

It was then that the wait staff came by with their dishes, and Ryuu took that opportunity to distract Sougo from their current conversation. "You like spicy food, dontcha, Sougo-chan?" he remarked, watching her add what looked like the whole bottle of tabasco into her penne arrabiata. "Isn't that already spicy to begin with?"

"I do love my spicy food, Ryuu-san," Sougo exclaimed, her mood lightening up. "It is delicious when it makes your tongue hurt♥."

"Ahaha, really now..."

The two conversed light-heartedly during the course of dinner, and Sougo learned a lot about Ryuu within that short span of time. He was the oldest out of his siblings, his mother remarried a hotel tycoon, and that he came to Tokyo to work. There were some things that Sougo felt was a little off, as Ryuu seemed to avoid questions about his actual work, and why he even stayed in Tokyo if his family was already well-to-do. He might have his reasons to hide, so Sougo respected him for that.

It was only after dessert that Sougo noticed the time. "Oh dear, it is already this late?" She called for the check and took out her purse, stopping when Ryuu laughed and squeezed her hand. "Ryuu-san?"

"It's alright, dinner's on me, Sougo-chan."

Sougo swore she would marry him then and there for being such a wonderful gentleman. Torao never offered to pay for her share when they ate out together, so this was a new experience. She smiled sweetly at Ryuu, then busied herself with reapplying her lip gloss while he settled the payment.

"Thank you again for tonight, Ryuu-san." She stood up and bowed slightly, making him chuckle. "You saved me, and it was really nice getting to know you better even though we have only just met tonight."

"I couldn't leave a beautiful angel like you alone." Ryuu stood up as well, pulling her close by the waist and pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "Maybe we'll meet again sometime in the future, who knows? Fate works in the weirdest of ways."

It took all of Sougo's willpower not to faint then and there, and she quickly took out a pen to scribble her number onto a piece of tissue. "Uhm, i-if it is not too much, p-please take my number with you, just in case, m-maybe, if you want to have dinner again together..." she trailed off, hiding her face in her hands from embarrassment. This was so unlike her! She had never made the first move in her entire life!

Thankfully Ryuu was a gentleman throughout, and he laughed as he pocketed her number. In return, he took out something from his pocket, and Sougo gasped when he [slid a ring](https://i.imgur.com/bRL2aIe.jpg) onto her right ring finger.

"Let me be your pretend fiancé for the time bein'," he murmured, pressing his lips against the back of her hand. "It might help convince your father to cancel your engagement to that Torao-san."

"!!! Ryuu-san I cannot-"

How could someone be so tall dark and handsome and still pull off the perfect puppy eyes look astounded Sougo, but when Ryuu pleaded cutely with his entire body and face, Sougo had no choice but to accept. "A-alright, until my current engagement is fully nullified, I will accept you as my... pretend fiancé."

"Atta girl." Ryuu kissed her on the cheek this time and turned to leave. "I'll contact you if I'm free for dinner next week, kay?"

"Oh, okay." She watched him leave with two other men, presumably his colleagues. "Goodbye, Ryuu-san..."

\---

Sougo spent the rest of her journey home in a daze, staring at the new ring adorning her finger. As she entered the sharehouse, Nikaido Yamane looked up from her beer and grinned. "Yo, Sou. You're late. That idiot tiger kept you waiting?"

"Oh, Yamane-san." Sougo smiled, cupping her cheeks as she blushed recalling what happened. "Even better. A tall dark and handsome dragon saved me from the bad tiger."

" _Hou_..." Yamane patted the seat beside her, and Sougo sat down. "Deets, please. Don't leave Oneesan hanging."

As Sougo recapped the events of the evening, Yamane listened and grinned. The older woman was rather fond of the young heiress after knowing her for over a year, and hearing her so animated and lively made Yamane relieved since Sougo was quite sullen and withdrawn for the past few months after her engagement to Torao.

"Ah, was I being too forward when I gave Ryuu-san my number?" Sougo suddenly worried, fiddling with the ring Ryuu gave her. "I mean, we only just met tonight, but after I gave him my number he gave me this ring and told me he is going to be my pretend fiancé until Father calls off the engagement but I do not want him to just be my pretend fiancé because he is really sweet and handsome I just want to make him my husband and oh Yamane-san help me..."

"Sou, Sou, chill girl. Oneesan's got your back." Yamane hugged her, her grin getting wider. "Give it a few weeks, see how it plays out ok? I don't think this Ryuu-san would go back on his promise, so why don't use it to your advantage? Since you don't like Torao, and you're better off with another man who can take care of you. Trust me, I don't like that asshole Torao either." 

"Aah, alright." Sougo calmed down after that, hugging Yamane back. "Thank you Yamane-san. I will wash up and head to bed now, I have class the next morning."

"Got it. Sleep well, Sou."

"Good night."

\---

It was in the middle of the night when Sougo woke up with a start, suddenly remembering where she had seen those piercing gold eyes before. Stumbling out of her bed, she turned on the lights and stared at the poster on her wall, then at the ring on her finger, then back to the poster.

"Fuck me, I was proposed to by _TRIGGER's **Tsunashi Ryuunosuke**_?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
